Arnexe
Arnexes are the original creators of all life, yet only number in the three billions. They are bipedal, each foot having two large toes. They have three fingers per hand, one of them being an opposable thumb. On average, the males stand 7’4” and weigh 230 lbs and the females stand 6’9” and weigh 175 lbs. Females are also slimmer, especially in the abdomen area. Their epidermis is slightly rough with a bumpy feel, which is roughest on the face. The spike-like part of their head that resembles hair is actually an extension to their faces and serves as extra protection their head. Their teeth are that expected of omnivores, their natural diet. Their eyesight and smelling are their strongest senses. Inside, they have a strong heart that has five cavities and a network of veins, arteries, and capillaries that carry the blood throughout the body. They have a pair of lungs that take in the Nitrogen they need to live. Their immune systems are exponential and 95% of diseases can’t affect them with the remaining 5% all have treatments that can get rid of them in the blink of an eye. They’re also resistant to a lot of poisons. They have an organ that’s much like the human liver in detoxification but is much more effective and doesn’t deteriorate anywhere close to it. Drinking alcohol or smoking cigarettes wouldn’t really have long term affects on them and it's impossible for them to get cancer. They are immune to anxiolytics and neruoleptics (the stuff in tranquilizer darts) and tasers and similar devices have very little effect; instead of stunning, all they do is make the Arnexe a bit numb. They inhabit Vytcre. Culture The Arnexe are the oldest race in this dimension, so old that they themselves cannot remember even roughly when they first came to be. Because of that they have superior technology and naturally enhanced intellect. Logic defines their entire being. They have their own preferences, their own character, but reasoning and logic they all share. They are loyal to their species so they refuse to do anything that will put another Arnexe in danger. Though in their society crime is never committed. They all have a strong sense of justice and will never complain about their lives or about others of their species. They all take part in their government, which is like a democratic communism. They all work toward the well-being of their species. They have no form of money and they work for the things they need, like houses. The houses being identical in structure and all containing the exact same type of furniture. Though colors of the walls, carpet, and some furniture is up to the owner. Clothing will always vary, but the amount is fixed. Services are provided by robots. But there will always be a group of Arnexe overseeing the robots to make sure there is actual intellect on the scene. Though that does not nearly provide enough jobs for the Arnexe. What the rest of them do is the key thing about them. Society The sciences. That is what the Arnexes society revolves around. Each and every one of them specializes in one of the sciences. In all of the years that the species has been in existence they’ve made some pretty interesting discoveries and inventions. Like how they have made a strong metal into a structure that can shift itself in a way that can morph its shape called Concave Convex Metal (CCM). All Arnexes are equipped with CCM units that are wired into their own neural networks which are defaulted to look similar to a backpack. Their medical equipment can heal anything in a matter of seconds, even “permanent” damage. They’ve also made a way to transfer memories and knowledge from one thing to another. Though none of those can compare to the discovery that has changed their way of life. A serum that is injected daily will stop the aging of cells and give all the required nutrients and energy. As long as they take that daily they won’t need to eat, drink, or sleep and will never age. That gives someone an infinite amount of time to work on a project. The Caretakers—the Arnexes left in charge of the stations—were matched to the AI’s they were left with. They were made specifically for them and will only listen to orders from them, as well. If the Caretaker ends up dying, the AI will take its memories and knowledge for use from a neural implant in the Caretaker’s brain. But that should never have to happen because the AI is the largest defense of the Caretaker. It is a robot that has the CCM structure. Its body can morph and change to fit the situation, plus it has a few parts stored away inside the body for ammunition. It has a main neural center stored in its “chest”. But it also has several other neural centers that each has copies of the information stored in the main one. Why? Well each of the sub centers have the AI structure stored away in case the main center is destroyed—which is highly unlikely because of its extreme casing—or is separated from the body. Since the structure of the AI’s body can morph, you can split the AI into as many different bodies as there are neural connections, which each can also wirelessly connect to each other. Individually, each AI has its own personality, but they will follow orders unless it puts the species at risk. History With immortality laid out before them, the Arnexe decided to do something. . .bigger. They’ve had the serum developed for millenniums. Well before any other species appeared. Inspiration struck and they went into action. They hid their planet—now having outlasted its life was reconstructed into a machine—away and started playing gods. They started making the beginnings of a few species and planting them on various planets. In the background they lead the lives of their creations in any way they chose. But there was one thing that was out of their control. The Evoknights came from another dimension and destroyed Earth. They acted immediately and hid away in the middle of their planet, which was made hollow, and went into hibernation. Though the type of sleep they went into lets their mind calculate and think but the time of their minds is about a second for them is a minute of the awake. Only one Arnexe and robotic AI were left awake per station—which are stationed at the elevators down to the hibernation room— so the others could be awaken when it was deemed time. It seems like a cowardly move but they did it in case the Evoknights came back, hoping they wouldn’t attack a planet that seemed lifeless. Neural connections allow that everyone in hibernation can be mentally pulled out if any decisions need to be made. But a lot of the Caretakers feel like they must do something about the Evoknights. They thirst for the knowledge about them, a sentient species they didn't create. Some of them even cloned themselves and left the clones in their places so they could venture out and study the invading race. Abilities Their CCM units give them scenario adapation and their immortality serums mean they never age. They have extrodinary immune systems, are ineffected by a lot of toxins, and can't get cancer. Category:Species